Don't Wake Me
by KP02
Summary: SEQUEL TO AWAKE AND ALIVE. Bruce had forgotten about Tony's promise. Good thing the billionaire hadn't.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Awake and Alive! It's probably a good idea to read that one first, just because it will make more sense as to what's going on. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Don't wake me **_

_**'cause I don't wanna leave this dream**_

_**Don't wake me **_

_**'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**_

_**-Don't Wake Me: Skillet**_

* * *

It was six months after Bruce came back when Tony burst into his room while he was sleeping.

"Wakie wakie, Brucie!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Bruce sat straight up in bed, his disheveled hair hanging in his eyes.

"Tony, if you don't get out of here, I'm going green." He growled. Tony just laughed.

"Don't worry, the Big Guy likes me." He said cockily. Bruce brushed his hair aside and sighed.

"Didn't he throw you against the wall in the last training session?" Bruce asked, smirking a little. Tony just shrugged.

"It was just a little love throw! Besides, that's not important right now!" Tony said, perching on the edge of his bed. Bruce sighed again, wondering what scheme the genius had cooked up now.

"What do you want Tony?" He asked, resigned to his fate. Tony shook his head.

"Tut tut, forgetting a big promise here? Just think, I could have taken advantage of you! Now, where do you want to go shower people with the awesomeness that is the Avengers?" Bruce rubbed a hand across his face, trying to remember what it was that Tony had promised him. Then he froze. _Every six months the entire team will go wherever you want, just to help. _The video, the promise that had made him come back. Bruce racked his brain for one of the places that would be better to show his acquaintances. He smiled. He knew of the perfect place.

"Tell the others to pack some clothes, stuff they don't mind getting ruined. And get some medicines together. I'm going to plan where we're going. Oh, and don't pack too much, you're going to have to carry whatever you bring." He warned. Tony nodded, still grinning.

"I'm on it! Time for an Avengers vacation!"

"It's not a-" Bruce watched Tony bounce out of the room. "-vacation." He finished quietly. What was the use?

* * *

_Later that Day…_

"You do realize that none of us know anything about doctoring, right?" Clint asked. Bruce shrugged.

"You can follow my orders, and I'm sure that at least you and Natasha know some field medicine." He replied, calmly reading a magazine as they flew to an unknown destination.

"Yeah, but most of that is for gunshot or stab wounds." Clint muttered, leaning back into his seat.

"I think it will be good for us to do this, like a team bonding experience." Steve put his two cents in.

"I to think this will be good! It is always good to help others!" Thor boomed.

"Besides, I made a promise, so you all have to do it." Tony said triumphantly.

"Since when do you make promises for us?" Clint fired back.

"Since I was trying to get Bruce to come back!" Tony retorted.

"You know, if you guys keep that up, I might get upset." Bruce flipped a page in his magazine. Both Tony and Clint scoffed at him and continued to argue for the entire flight. Bruce looked up and caught Natasha's eye, shrugging.

"It was worth a shot."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I was just trying to update… I'm headed to college on Tuesday, so the next update probably won't be until after then!**

* * *

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak?**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**_

_**I've got a hero, I've got a hero**_

_**Living in me**_

_**-Hero: Skillet**_

* * *

_Calcutta, India…_

"Calcutta, really?" Tony asked as they disembarked. Bruce shrugged.

"It's where it all began." He replied, Natasha giving a small smirk at the comment. Tony just rolled his eyes, muttering something about "sentimental weirdos." Bruce shrugged and led the way into the slums of the city, chuckling to himself when he heard Tony moaning about how heavy his backpack was. Then there was a short silence.

"Hey, we could've just hired someone to carry this!" Now Bruce was actually laughing.

"Call it payback!" He called back to the disgruntled millionaire.

"It was only a few pointy objects! And explosions. And a couple other things that really aren't worth mentioning!" Tony yelled back. Bruce just rolled his eyes and didn't answer. In truth, he hadn't even thought about hiring someone. Whenever he arrived in a city like this he tried to keep a low profile, and he didn't have much spending money. He was still getting used to having as much money as he wanted at his disposal.

It didn't take long for them to get to the building Bruce had stayed in last time he was here. He knocked on the door, hoping the owner was in. He was a good man, excitable but interesting. The door swung open.

"Shree Banner!" Cried the short, dark man who answered the door. The rest of the Avengers looked on in what seemed like awe as the two of them carried on a conversation in Hindi. Most of them spoke foreign languages, but none of them had actually considered that Bruce would have to as well, much less as fluently as he was. It was only few minutes before Bruce turned and smiled at them.

"C'mon, Shree Delhi said we are welcome to use the apartment I had before. It might be a little cramped, but it's the best we're going to get down here." He said, motioning up to the door. He then introduced each of them to the little man, who gave a small, almost Japanese bow, saying "Namaste!" to each of them. They all followed suit, then the man was leading them up a rickety set of stairs into a small, three-room apartment. He gave a quick nod before leaving them there.

"Wow, this is where you lived?" Tony said, almost in awe of the small, hovel-like place. Bruce gave a small chuckle, setting his bag down in a corner.

"Yep. And this actually not that bad, it has three rooms. Bedroom, bathroom, and this lovely living room slash kitchen." He said, sweeping a hand at the room they were now in. Clint and Natasha had already moved to the windows, checking out the street below. Steve had as well, but Bruce had a feeling it was more for the local sights than spotting snipers. Tony still had a shocked look on his face, and Bruce had a feeling it was going to take awhile for him to snap out of it. He gave a grim smile.

"So, who's ready to see the local sights?" He asked.

* * *

_Tony POV…_

Tony was still in shock as he followed Bruce down the street. Actually, he was the last in the line of superheroes, so he was following Steve. He just couldn't believe the living quarters his friend had occupied. And according to Bruce, he'd stayed in worse! Worse than the dirty, almost hovel! Tony vowed right then and there that his friends would never stay in anything like that again. Not that he cared or anything, he just didn't want them to die of a weird infection they caught from somewhere they were staying. That would suck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, I forgot to say this in the last chapter; if anything in my interpretation of India or my medical terms are off, then I'm sorry. The only things I know were looked up on Wikipedia mostly.**

**That said, go check out the new poll on my profile page! It really does concern you guys, since it will determine how long it can be until a sequel to this can come out. **

* * *

_**Do you know what it's like when**_

_**You're not who you wanna be?**_

_**Do you know what it's like to**_

_**Be your own worst enemy**_

_**Who sees the things in me I can't hide?**_

_**-Never Surrender: Skillet**_

* * *

Bruce was sure the clinic hadn't been this crowded the last time he was here. Nor had the doctor looked this relieved to see him.

"Daktar Banner!" The doctor quickly made his way through the beds to their little group. "It is good you are here! There is much illness, we do not understand it." He said, getting a little quieter on the last part. Bruce frowned and slipped his glasses on.

"Show me." He said, following the doctor to a patient, completely forgetting about his team.

* * *

_Steve POV…_

Seeing Bruce go into Doctor mode was interesting. Steve had been around a lot of doctors, a side hazard to standing up to bullies, but he'd never seen one like Bruce. How a man who was so self-deprecating could show such gentleness to his patients was just awe-inspiring and he wanted to help. Steve waved down a woman walking by.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but how can we help?" He questioned. The woman just looked confused and Steve looked to Natasha for help. He didn't know a word of Hindi, it hadn't exactly been essential in World War II. Unsurprisingly, the master assassin stepped up and started speaking what sounded like gibberish to Steve, but must have made sense to the woman,-undoubtedly a nurse-as she pointed towards the opposite side of the room before waving a hand at the patients all while speaking. Natasha nodded and the woman walked away.

"All right, we are supposed to go get some water and try to cool the fevers. There's already some water here, but the plumbing is broken, so we have to haul some up from the hose." Natasha said. Steve nodded, his mind already working.

"Alright, Thor and I can do that. Tony, you start working on the plumbing to fix it. If you see anything else that needs to be fixed, then do it. Hire someone to help if you have to. Natasha and Clint, you start doing whatever it is she said to do to cool the fevers." He ordered, heading towards the back of the room where he saw some buckets.

"Got it Capsicle!" Tony appeared to be out of his state of shock. Steve wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing. For now though, the Avengers had assembled.

* * *

_Bruce POV…_

Bruce barely noticed the rest of the team going about different duties; he was so busy cataloguing symptoms. It looked like influenza, only a much stronger form. If that was true, he needed more medicine and better facilities. He glanced around the room, noting that Tony, Thor, and Steve had all disappeared while Clint and Natasha were flitting around the room, washing patients faces and talking to them briefly. He ran a hand through his hair and took his glasses off, cleaning them nervously.

"I know that look, what's wrong?" Tony startled him into jumping a little before turning to face the genius.

"Well, it looks like this is a particularly nasty form of influenza. Basically we need some antiviral medicines, and somewhere that we can quarantine everyone. But I have no way to do that!" Bruce could feel his heartbeat spiking out of frustration. _Whoa Big Guy, it's alright…_ Tony held up his hands.

"Hey, don't go getting green on me here Doc. Are you forgetting that you're with Tony Stark? Just tell me what you need and I'll get you whatever you need. Do we need to take them to a hospital?" He asked, not snarky for once. Bruce shook his head, slowly calming down.

"No, this is the closest clinic. And besides, most of these people would already be in the hospital if they could go. Are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce questioned, actually looking Tony in the eye.

"What, be one of the caring ones for once? Absolutely! Now, write down what you need, since I probably won't understand it anyways, and I'll get started." The billionaire handed him a small memo book and Bruce started writing. He was actually fairly glad that he'd come back now; he wouldn't have been able to do this alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I may have rushed the ending a little… I'm just really bored with this storyline, and kind of want to get on with the next one! A little teaser at to what that will be in the end of this one. :D**

* * *

_**Let's get the story straight**_

_**You were a poison**_

_**You flooded through my veins**_

_**You left me broken**_

_**You tried to make me think**_

_**That the blame was all on me**_

_**-It's Not Me, It's You; Skillet**_

* * *

_Tony POV…_

Tony was very pleased with himself. He had successfully gotten everything Bruce needed. The medicines were being shipped and should be there the next day, a warehouse and cots had been bought and were being delivered/cleaned. He'd even managed to hire some buses to take the patients there. He strutted into the clinic, walking straight to Bruce.

"You may now tell me how amazing I am." Tony said with a grin. He couldn't help but notice how haggard his friend already looked, after just a few hours. That didn't stop the doctor from offering up a small smile.

"Did you get the medicines?" He asked. Tony clasped both hands over the arc reactor.

"Did I get the medicines? I am wounded that you have to ask! In fact, I got the medicines, I got a ware house that is being cleaned until it's sparkling, I got cots, I even got buses for transport! Now go on and tell me I'm awesome!" Bruce's smile grew a little.

"You're awesome Tony." He said gratefully. Tony nodded.

"I know." He said smugly, then glanced around. "So, let's get ready to move some patients, I told them to double time everything so it should be done pretty soon. Bruce nodded and they started to give directions to everyone.

* * *

_Bruce POV…_

Bruce had to admit: it felt good to be back in his element. Doctoring was something the others couldn't do; something that was unique to him. It was also something that he didn't need the Hulk for, unlike fighting. However, it was still a team effort. Bruce glanced around their new room, which was in fact gleaming. Thor was in the middle of a circle of beds with kids, telling a grand story, Tony was…fixing something. Steve was carefully washing patient's faces, offering a kind comment to each one, and Clint and Natasha were doling out medicines. Bruce himself was checking the more serious patients, making notes in his head about adjusting medications. He was actually feeling satisfied with their little operation.

"Hey, Bruce, a little help over here?" Steve's frantic voice cut into his satisfaction. A glance at the situation had him grabbing a needle full of a sedative. The Captain was attempting to hold down a thrashing woman, the look on his face warring between uncomfortable and panicked. Bruce quickly made his way over and injected the delirious woman with the sedative. Almost immediately she went still, her breathing slowly evening out. Steve gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks Doc." He said, straightening his shirt. Bruce smiled back.

"No problem."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

The Avengers were finally on their way home. After two weeks of doctoring, they were all exhausted, but pleased. They hadn't lost any patients, a statistic that was very rare. As they were in Quinjet on the way home, Fury's face came onto a screen.

"Hey Captain!" Tony always had a snaky comment for the director.

"Avengers. How was your trip?"

"Successful." Bruce couldn't help but smile at Natasha's undecorated answer.

"Good. New York was threatened while you were gone, by a Doctor Curtiss Connors." Bruce had never heard of him, but he was still a little out of touch with the world.

"The guy from Oscorp? I'm not surprised, he's always been a little wacko. What happened?" Tony questioned.

"He transformed into a giant lizard and attempted to force the transformation on the rest of the populace." Silence greeted that statement. Bruce had to admit, the transforming into a giant lizard part sounded somewhat like him. Not so much the forcing it on the general people, that was a job for everyone else.

"Well, that's…different. Who stopped him?' Clint questioned.

"A new hero. People are calling him Spider-Man." Fury said, a glint his eye. Bruce noticed it and sighed.

"You want us to recruit him." He stated. Fury gave a grim smile(as though he could give any other kind).

"Very astute Dr. Banner. To be exact, I want you and Tony to recruit him."


	5. Sequel!

I have the sequel posted! Actually, I have two chapters posted in it... So go read it! And review! :)


End file.
